


I'll memorize everything you do to me

by aunt_zelda



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, Experimentation, F/F, Hypnotism, Knifeplay, Mad Science, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Power Play, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: “This is a lovely lab,” Raphaella says. “I’d have come willingly if you’d offered to show it to me.”“Would you?” the Mystery Woman asks faintly. Her eyes are darting from Raphaella’s face to her wings to her chest in rapid succession.“Well now you’ll never know for sure, will you?” Raphaella hops off of the exam table. “Bad science there. Very flawed methodology.” She peers at the tools laid out on the table. “Were you going to vivisect me? That’s rather bold for the first date.”
Relationships: Dr Carmilla/Raphaella la Cognizi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	I'll memorize everything you do to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/gifts).



> Treat for Femslash After Dark.

It isn’t the first time Raphaella wakes up in someone else’s lab, nor she suspects will it be the last. She’s strapped to an examination table, face down, wings out and exposed. 

Craning her neck, she spots the skinny woman from the bar last night bending over a desk, back to Raphaella for now. She’s wearing a lot of black and red, and her shaggy dark hair looks as messy as ever. Raphaella had wanted to run her fingers through that hair last night. She still might, depending on how things go. 

It’s not difficult to wriggle one hand free of a strap, and from there it’s easy. Her wings have some detachable feathers for just such an occasion, razor sharp and very useful. 

By the time Mystery Woman has turned around, Raphaella is perched upright on the exam table. 

“This is a lovely lab,” Raphaella says. “I’d have come willingly if you’d offered to show it to me.”

“Would you?” the Mystery Woman asks faintly. Her eyes are darting from Raphaella’s face to her wings to her chest in rapid succession. 

“Well now you’ll never know for sure, will you?” Raphaella hops off of the exam table. “Bad science there. Very flawed methodology.” She peers at the tools laid out on the table. “Were you going to vivisect me? That’s rather bold for the first date.”

Mystery Woman is eyeing her not with fear, or revulsion, but increasing interest. That bodes well. “Your wings are fascinating –” she begins, but Raphaella cuts her off. 

“Yes, yes, but my eyes are up here.” She gestures pointedly. 

“I’ve already mechanized someone’s eyes. And I don’t do repeats.”

There’s a story there, one that reeks of gunpowder and moon dust. Lately, such things have been making Raphaella’s fingers twitch for a keyboard and she doesn’t know why. “My wings are already mechanical, they don’t need replacing.”

“You don’t know what I could do with them.” Mystery Woman has that feverish passion Raphaella has heard many times before from people in the … experimental science community. 

“What’s your name?” she asks. “I’m Raphaella la Cognizi.” 

“You may call me Doctor Carmilla.” The woman doesn’t offer a hand to shake. 

Raphaella’s heard whispers and rumors of this one: an impossibly old mad scientist, a musician, a myth, a monster. “Really?”

“You’ll never know for sure,” Dr. Carmilla smirks. Her teeth look unusually sharp. 

“Don’t bet on that. I’m quite the scientist myself.” Raphaella seizes a tool at random from the table.

“Mine.” Dr. Carmilla hisses. 

“Mine now.” Raphaella twirls the implement in the air. “Try and take it back.”

Dr. Carmilla laughs, sharp as a scalpel, and then lunges mid-laugh. 

Raphaella flares out her wings, swooping up and twisting her body. Carmilla shoves her against a wall of cabinets and wrestles the tool from her hand. 

“Mmmm, this is fun too,” Raphaella shifts, relishing in the feeling of Carmilla’s body pressed up against hers. “What did you have planned earlier?” 

“Oh all sorts of lovely things.” Carmilla slides her knee between Raphaella’s legs. 

Raphaella eagerly arches up to meet that pressure. 

“I was going to vivisect you, yes of course. How could I resist? There you were in that dive bar, flaunting yourself for anyone to witness. I couldn’t believe my luck that nobody had snatched you up yet.” 

“I’m not easily snatched.” Raphaella says. 

“Darling, you fell right into my hands. All I had to do was buy you a drink and you were practically spreading your … wings, for me.” Carmilla wrests the tool from Raphaella’s hands and clicks a button, flicking out a sharp blade. So it was a knife after all. “You’re one of the most interesting guests I’ve had in quite some time.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls you get on your slab.” 

“Mmm, usually, yes.” Carmilla shrugged. “Doesn’t make it untrue.”

Raphaella wonders who else has been fortunate, or unfortunate, enough to end up in Carmilla’s grasp. She wonders if any of them are still alive. 

“Now, I think this has gone on quite enough. I have work to do.” Carmilla tips Raphaella’s chin up with the blade and looks deeply into her eyes. “Relax. Languish. Let go. Go down … down … deep … dark … slowly … softly … sinking …” There’s a trill to her voice now that wasn’t there before. 

Raphaella strains to hear, is that music nearby? And when she blinks she’s back on the slab, unable to move. Her shirt is gone, which should bother her more than it does. 

Carmilla is humming somewhere above her. Every so often there’s a word or three, but none of them make sense. Raphaella would swear some of them are Cyberian, but that’s ridiculous, nobody speaks Cyberian anymore, much les sings it. 

Suddenly Raphaella feels the prick of the blade against her skin. She whimpers but can’t seem to move away, or even shiver. 

“Shhhhhh,” Carmilla murmurs, lips pressing against Raphaella’s neck. “I told you to relax.”

Raphaella is helpless to do anything but obey. She feels those lips kissing her wound, feels her blood being forcibly withdrawn. She’s braced for pain, for agony, but there’s none of that. She’s had worse papercuts. This is strange, but not unpleasant. She savors the new sensation and comes to realize that the process is arousing. Heedless of societal conventions, Raphaella moans to express her enjoyment. 

Carmilla startles, but seems to recover quickly. She cards her fingers through Raphaella’s hair with a new gentleness. As she continues to drink, she starts humming again, and Raphaella feels the vibrations deep in her bones. The tune is familiar, just on the tip of her tongue, if only she could remember …

“All done,” Carmilla draws back. “That wasn’t so dreadful, was it?” 

Raphaella lashes out and grasps Carmilla by the wrist. 

Carmilla gasps. “How did you … the effect should have kept you sedated for …” she frowns. “What are you? Did someone make you?”

“I made myself.” Raphaella snarls, twisting over on to her back and yanking Carmilla close. “Now finish what you started.” She drags Carmilla’s hand down between her legs. 

“Ah,” Carmilla smiles in obvious relief. “Well if that’s all, of course. Happy to provide a _thorough_ examination.” 

Raphaella laughs. “I’d like your assistance in an ongoing experiment of mine, Doctor. It’s a study of my own orgasms. Frequency and duration.”

“What results have the previous experiments revealed?” Carmilla asks, joining Raphaella on the slab and crouching between her legs. 

“I’ve had sixteen experts declare me ‘insatiable.’ I’d like to prove them wrong.” Raphaella hooks one of her ankles behind Carmilla’s head. 

“I do love a good bit of scientific rivalry.” Carmilla settles in for the first of many experiments. 

After the sixth round, Carmilla regains the upper hand. Raphaella isn’t too concerned, dutifully submitting to a chemical substance which heightens her sensitivity and enables Carmilla to get her off by nipple stimulation alone. It’s a highly educational and deeply enjoyable night. 

Raphaella escapes after the second feeding. She has a strong sense that repeated attempts will only make Carmilla’s hold on her stronger. Raphaella is not someone’s minion, she is not someone’s assistant, and she is damn well not someone’s pet project. 

As delightful as the experiments were, Raphaella has her own science to do. She flees into the night and leaves Carmilla behind.


End file.
